At present, a screen of a mobile terminal gets larger and larger, and applications installed in the mobile terminal and functions realized by the mobile terminal get richer and richer. Users may spend a lot of time to use the mobile terminal every day. Therefore, display efficiency and power consumption of the mobile terminal become important indicators of performance of the mobile terminal.
Images are generally displayed in the mobile terminal in units of frames. Each image often includes multiple layers. A process from generation to display of an image is approximately as follows. After an application renders the layers, the rendered layers are composed into an image to be displayed by a layer composition module, and then the image is sent to the screen for displaying. A period of time and resources consumed in the above process may be affected by various factors, thereby affecting the display efficiency and power consumption of the mobile terminal.